


Sugar, You're going down, and there Will be Peace when You are done.

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Impala Feels, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Supernatural - Freeform, The Winchesters - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gabriel is the one who is tricked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, You're going down, and there Will be Peace when You are done.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Speech.

“ _ **You don't get to choose, I am doing this! I am not letting you sacrifice everything you have worked so hard for, to go without any of it meaning nothing! This is my choice do you hear me! Just remember, 'there will be peace when you are done'. And yes, I did just quote Kansas to you.”**_

 

It had started with a dream, and it ended with reality. One dream that came true. One dream that became a nightmare. One dream.

♫ _**Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. ♫**_

 

Baby heard the words fade away, and then she heard the shouting. She realised it was her shouting, and suddenly she could see herself shouting at two people, who she couldn't quite make out. She could see herself shouting and getting emotional, it was so surreal. She knew she was dreaming, but it flt so real, like it was actually happening. A different voice suddenly spoke, and Baby came crashing out her dream. Her one night stand was talking to her, so she sat up in her bed. She wasn't completely with it, so she only caught part of what he said.

“ _I've got to go Sugar, but you'll see me again, when the times right.”_

Wait that couldn't be right, surely she misheard. Baby went to say something but her 'date' interrupted her.

“ _Shh Sugar. Go back to sleep. I know you had the dream. You quoted Kansas, how sweet. Rest now Sugar.”_

Baby felt herself nodding and falling back into bed. As soon as she was lying flat she fell asleep. She didn't hear her one night stand chuckle as he silently left, a lollipop sticking out the side of his mouth. Baby was asleep, dreaming of Impala's and Golden Wings, and there was peace.

When Baby woke she felt an urgent need to carve, a need like she never felt before. She didn't either bother getting dressed, she just grabbed her tools from her cabinet and set to work. She didn't notice that she started to sing as she worked, she was too engrossed in carving. She carved for what seemed an eternity, but was only for a few hours. What she carved was exquisite, a perfect marble replica of a 1967 Impala. Baby had no idea why she carved it, but she had. She felt shattered, and in desperate need of coffee. She went to stand, and suddenly realised she wasn't dressed. Looking down at herself, Baby frowned. She had just her bra and pants on, and she was covered in cuts, nicks, sweat and marble chips. She was filthy. Baby definitely need a shower. Running her shower and leaving it to warm up, Baby started brewing a pot of coffee, the smell rejuvenating her tired body and senses. Leaving the coffee to brew, she stripped out of her underwear and walked to her bathroom. Stepping into the shower she sighed, the water practically burned her skin, but she didn't care. Baby started to relax and she found herself singing. She stood under the water singing for several minutes, enjoying her shower, until she started singing a song she couldn't remember the name of. She froze, as memories started flooding into her head. Memories of the song playing, people laughing, and then Baby saw herself shouting. Baby sank down in the shower, shaking as the memory of her shouting played out in her head. When it was over she could barely move, yet Baby did. She struggled to her feet, and switching off the shower, walked out the bathroom into her studio. Dressing in clean underwear, a tank top and shorts, Baby sped to her kitchen area in desperate need of coffee. For the second time in one day, Baby had no idea what had happened to her, and she really didn't like not knowing.

Baby was onto her third cup of coffee when she felt the sudden urge to carve again. This time she was ready, and she let herself be taken over by the urge. When she started to sing, Baby felt herself relax, and it wasn't long before she started to day dream. It was the same memory from the last time, the same dream that she had the night before. She saw herself, and this time there was no music playing, it was her singing, with two distinct voices playfully laughing at her and egging her on. This memory was different, yet the same. Baby then saw herself shouting, the same speech from before. She could feel the anger in her voice, could feel the sorrow in her eyes, yet she couldn't stop the dream version of her. She watched the dream end, and suddenly became very aware that she was shaking. Looking down at her hands, Baby let out a small gasp. Her hands were shaking non stop, and they were covered in blood. Trying to calm down, Baby walked to her sink and ran the tap. Washing away the blood, she saw all the tiny cuts and nicks on her hands, and she sighed. Drying her hands, she turned to see what she had carved. Sat on her work plinth, was another beautifully carved Impala. Dropping her towel, Baby rushed across her studio to inspect her work. Every detail was there; the rubber sealing on the windscreen, the handles on the doors, even the letters on the number plates. She had to admit, the car was a beauty, and some of the best carving she had done. Baby stared at the carving for several minutes before snapping back to reality. Three times she had had the same memory or dream, and she still couldn't think of a reason why. Sitting back on her heels, Baby sighed. She needed coffee, again. Standing up, she turned towards her kitchen area, and was about to move, when a loud banging at her door caused her to jump. Swearing under her breath, regaining her composure, Baby turned and walked to her door. Peering through the peep hole, she called through the door.

“ _Who ever is banging on my door like a mad man, best have a bloody good reason!!”_

The banging immediately stopped, and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard through the door. From what she could see through her peep hole, there were two smartly dressed men standing outside her door. She could see that they had taken a step back from her door, and were apparently having a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' of all things. Silently opening the door, Baby stood and watched the two men for a minute before deciding to say something.

“ _Gentlemen, if I could interrupt you for a second, do either one of you want to care to explain why you were banging on my door so loudly?”_

On hearing Baby's voice, both men startled like deer caught in headlights. Dropping their arms back down to their sides, the two men turned to face Baby. The smaller of the two men gave Baby a quick once over, before finally looking at her face. The giant of the pair; and he was a giant, he was well over six feet in height; smiled apologetically, before introducing himself.

“ _Apologies for the banging ma'am, my colleague forgets his own strength sometimes. My name is Agent Rhodes, my colleague here is Agent Collins, and we are from the FBI. Is it all right if we come in ask you a few questions?”_

Baby looked at the two men, deciding whether to them in, and after a second, stepped aside to let them in. they looked like FBI, and even if they weren't, they didn't look like they would hurt her. She doubted they could hurt her, she was a lot stronger she looked. The agents walked through the door, and Baby silently closed it, before scooting past the agents to show them to her lounge area. She tried not to notice when the agents briefly paused to look at her latest carving, before resuming following Baby. 'Maybe they just appreciate good sculpture' Baby thought, as the two agents took a seat on one of her sofa's. Baby sat across from them on her work stool, not caring that she looked much smaller than she was on it. She started to say something, when one of the agents spoke.

“ _Ma'am we'll try to make this quick, we don't want to take up too much of your time. Can you tell us if you were at Singer's bar last night, around 9 pm?”_

“ _I was as Singer's last night,”_ began Baby, who had sat forward at the mention of Singer's bar. Singer's was her local bar, and she always went there after a successful auction. Baby smiled at the memory of yesterday's auction, before remembering the agents in the room, and she promptly carried on talking.

“ _I was at Singer's bar, it's my local. And please call me Winnie, Ma'am is far too formal.”_

“ _Okay Ma'am, sorry, Winnie. How often do you go Singer's Bar?”_

“ _Umm, normally every Friday night with my friend from work. And I go every time I have a good sale at auction. I sold all my work yesterday for a good price, so I went Singer's to celebrate.”_

“ _Right okay. And what is it that you do exactly Winnie?”_

Ahh, well what did she actually do? Baby didn't actually have a specific job title, as she did various things. She painted, sculpted, did the gallery's admin and ran the accounts. She thought Sculptor sounded best, so she went for that.

“ _I'm a Sculptor, I carve sculptures and sell them. My work is displayed at the local gallery and auction house.”_

Te two agents shared a look then, causing Baby to strum her fingers on her looks, as she caught the look. She knew that look, she used it all the time with her best friend Brianna. It was the 'dude, do we ask or no?' look. Deciding to be bold, Baby cleared her throat, bringing the agent's attention back to her. Not letting her courage falter, she stood up and walked to her latest carving. Not looking at the agents, she spoke, trying to not let her rising nerves show.

“ _This is what I do, I carve. Not the greatest job in the world, but it pays the bills. You gents going to ask me your darn question or no?”_

The agents rose, and walked over to where Baby was standing as she finished speaking. They both looked as nervous as she felt, and Baby reached up on to her tiptoes, so she wouldn't feel so small. The agents looked at her, and then at the carving, before the smaller of the two, Agent Collins if Baby remembered correctly, spoke up.

“ _Winnie, when did you carve this? And what made you carve it?"_

“ _What Agent Collins and I really want to know Winnie, is did you carve this today? Or did you carve this before going out last night?”_

With the agents standing so close, Baby felt rather small, despite being on her tiptoes, and just a tad bit claustrophobic. Backing away slowly, she looked anywhere but at the agents or her carving. She gulped down a whole heap of nerves, and speaking quietly, told the truth.

“ _Today, I carved that today. You should know it's not the first carving, that's the second Impala I have carved today. Why do you, what's so important about, why does it matter that I carved it today?”_

The agents had watched Baby slowly back away, and their faces had got angry when she had carved the Impala that day. They immediately softened when she struggled to talk coherently. As soon as she had finished speaking, they were at her side, and embracing her in one of the biggest hugs going. Baby felt herself go weak, and she collapsed into the agents strong arms. All the pent up emotions of the last twenty four hours came spilling out, and Baby sobbed uncontrollably in the agents arms, the two agents supporting her 100%. when she finally managed to gain control, she stood up abruptly, and wiggled out the agents grasp. She felt the agents eyes on her back as she walked to her kitchenette and made herself a cup of coffee. She didn't turn around until she had the cup firmly in her hands. Facing the agents, she got straight to the point.

“ _Okay, you obviously know more than I do. Tell me what on earth is happening to me. Also explain how the hell my 'one night' stand knew about my dream last night! I need answers! Like NOW!!”_

“ _Winnie, what we are going to tell you may sound crazy, but I need you to believe every word. It will make things a lot easier if you also sit down, lot less of a chance of you fainting.”_

Baby simply nodded, and walked back over to the lounge area and the sofa's. Sitting on the nearest one, she watched as the two agents followed her lead and sat on the other sofa. Baby nodded again, signalling the agents to talk. The story they told was indeed crazy, but as she listened to them talk, it all made sense to her. Baby never interrupted, she just let the agents talk as she took it all in. she was too busy thinking about everything, she didn't even realise they had finally stopped talking. It was after the third time her name was said, that she realised one of the agents was asking her a question.

“ _Winnie, are you okay?”_

“ _Err yeah, was just thinking is all. My name isn't actually Winnie by the way. “_

“ _Oh, what is it then?”_

“ _Baby. 'Winnie' is what my friends call me. It's taken from my surname. I'm actually Baby Winchester.”_

Both agents coughed loudly, clearly taken by surprise. They looked at Baby, at each other, then back at Baby. Both agents spoke at the same time.

“ _Come again? Did you say Baby Winchester?”_

“ _Yep. My ma had a thing for the movie Dirty Dancing, so I got named Baby. And yep, I am related to 'the' Mr Winchester, of gun making fame. I even traced my lineage all the way back to him. Pretty cool I think.”_

Both agents coughed again, and looked extremely bemused. The smaller of the two agents, Baby had forgotten who was who, then sat forward and pulled out his wallet. He opened iy=t and showed it to Baby. Baby almost choked on the mouthful of coffee she was drinking. Setting down the coffee mug, she took the wallet in her hands and looked at it carefully. Inside the wallet was a picture of a black 1967 Impala, the same as her two carvings, with the name Baby written on the bottom of the photo. Also in the wallet was a drivers licence, the agents driving licence. The name on the licence was what made Baby almost choke, the licence was in the name of one 'Dean Winchester'. Baby looked up from the wallet at the agent, and noticed the taller agent also had his wallet out. He handed her his driving licence. The name on it made her head spin. 'Samuel Winchester'. Baby felt like she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She was struggling to breathe. As soon as she had touched the second licence, she had heard music playing. She recognised that music instantly.

 

♫ _**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**_

_**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion** _

_**I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high... ♫** _

 

Baby felt herself black out, and when she woke, she was standing in a field, covered in mud, blood, guts and gore. Her one night stand was standing in front of her with a big shit eating grin on his face.

“ _I told you we'd see each other again Sugar.”_

Baby tried to run at him, but was firmly rooted to the ground, as if held out of place by an invisible force. Her one night stand chuckled as she struggled, which only caused Baby to get even more pissed off. Out of no where, the man in front of her found a lollipop, and after a few seconds, held it out as a peace offering. Baby snarled, causing the man to chuckle again. Baby suddenly stopped snarling, as she felt a wave of energy wash over her, and she would have collapsed, if she was being held up by whatever power the man had. Baby remembered everything. It was like the flood gates had opened, and the waters had brought back lost memories. Baby remembered hunting, hunting the things that went bump in the night. She remembered Henry Winchester, she remembered the Men of Letter's bunker, she remembered meeting Gabriel for the first time. Now she knew his name, she remembered the way he always had lollipop's on his person, she remembered his love of all things Candy, and most importantly, she remembered that she loved the angel. Another memory came flooding back into her brain; Gabriel making a deal with her, she helped him, he would help her start a new life. She wanted to cry with all the memories overwhelming her, but all she could do was glare at Gabriel, and resent him.

“ _Why Gabe, why? I remember everything. Why would you make me remember now?”_

“ _Oh Sugar, I didn't do this. Darling this is all you. You remembered on your own. I knew you would. It was time for you to remember. The spell had a... Never mind about that Sugar. You remembered all by yourself, I just helped the process along.”_

“ _But I was happy Gabe!! I had a good life. I remember our deal, I fulfilled my part of the deal! Why did I have to remember?”_

“ _Oh Sugar, I know. But the Winchester's need you. They need you now more than ever. And only you can help them. Trust me Sugar when I say I've done everything I can for those two dohnuts. You still trust me, don't you Sugar?”_

“ _Always Gabe, Always.”_

“ _Then it is time to say goodbye again. You need to go back. The dohnuts need you. Just say the word.”_

“ _Take me back Gabe, I'm ready.”_

Baby woke with a start. She felt light headed, and disjointed. She tried to turn her head to see where she was, but she couldn’t move it. Everything hurt. She could hear music playing in the background, and she jerked in recognition.

 

♫ _**And sugar, we're going down swinging**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet** _

_**A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it... ♫** _

 

Baby felt herself start to cry, she couldn't help. She knew where she was, she had lived this moment once before. This was the day that she would change the boy’s fate, would sacrifice herself for them. She know how this day played out, and she didn't like that she had to relive it. She wanted to hide, or runaway, when a voice inside her head made her jump. The voice was smooth like honey, and she smiled as she recognised Gabe's voice. He wasn't allowed to be there in person, there were apparently rules to be followed, but that didn't stop him being there in spirit. Gabe was talking to her, and she wasn't listening. He obviously knew that, as he spoke louder. Baby swore to herself, and she swear Gabe chuckled. Gabe spoke quickly, as he knew Baby didn't have much time.

“ _You know I'm not one for going against Dad, but just this once Sugar, why don't we tear up that rule book. Go against the rules. Sugar, if you are going down, at least let there be peace when you are done.”_

Gabe's voice faded away, and Baby thought about what Gabe had said. She knew there were rules, and as much as she didn’t want to care about breaking them, she knew she couldn’t. Baby let herself float threw the bunker towards the scene that was unfolding in the library. She remembered it like it was yesterday, she was arguing with the boys for trying to keep her out of the upcoming battle. She floated into the library to witness herself shouting at the boys. She knew what was about to happen, and she could hear Gabe telling her to step in, this was the time to break the rules. But she didn’t, Baby stayed where she was. She watched herself grab the spell book of the library table, and clipping to the right page, read the incantation. Baby saw the boys instantly react, knocking the book out of her hands, swearing at her and getting angry. Baby stepped in then, she stepped into her own body, and everything became reality. She let go off all her anger.

“ _You don't get to choose, I am doing this! I am not letting you sacrifice everything you have worked so hard for, to go without any of it meaning nothing! This is my choice do you hear me! Just remember, 'there will be peace when you are done'. And yes, I did just quote Kansas to you!!”_

 

The boys were stunned, and stood opened mouth in shock. They were staring at Baby like she had grown horns, when everything went black as the lights went out. Baby’s spirit floated out of her body as the incantation took effect, and her body fell dead to the ground. The lights flicked back on, and the boys shouted as they saw Baby dead on the floor. Baby’s spirit didn’t linger, it quickly faded into nothing. Both boys were sobbing, they had tried to protect Baby, but in the end, she had protected them. There was nothing worse than the feeling that Baby had felt the only way to protect the boys was to sacrifice herself. Their nightmares had become reality.

* * *

  **A/N : Interrupting my own story, I know. I was going to leave the story here, but I needed a happy ending. So there's more. Enjoy.**

* * *

 

Gabriel watched the boys mourn for their friend, and as much as he wanted to go to them, he couldn’t. He was mourning too. He knew this was the way it had to be, there was no going against his Father’s Great Plan, but he wasn’t happy with it. He slowly sucked on a lollipop, not really caring that it had lost its flavour. Even candy had lost its magic since Baby died. Gabe had lost his magical touch too, and he had become a sad sight to see.

Baby watched Gabriel, and felt a pang of guilt. She had done everything perfectly, just the way Gabe had showed her to. She had said the incantation right, and to the unsuspecting eye, her ingredients were all correct. But Baby knew better. She had swapped out two of the ingredients, and changed the target of the spell. The spell still worked, but it didn’t affect the person it was originally intended for, her. She had cast the spell on Gabe, she had to, it was her only option. Gabe was meant to transport her to her new life, so she had to leave Gabe where he was. She left him led on the motel bed, whilst she went out and got a few things. One side effect of the spell was that she could see everything Gabe was ‘seeing’, and Baby almost cried out in pain as she saw Gabe’s heartbreak. She hurried with her task, as she knew the spell wouldn’t last on Gabe, after all he was an Angel of the Lord.

Gabe woke up, and immediately felt around him. He had been asleep, and Angel’s never slept. It was impossible, well almost impossible. Gabe’s hands felt something familiar as he felt around him, so he sat up, and looked down. There were lollipops surrounding him, hundreds of them. Gabe sensed a presence at the end of the bed and looking up, he almost fainted. There was a ghost standing at the end of his motel bed. A ghost who started talking to him.

“ _About time sleeping beauty. I thought you’d wake up much sooner, being an Angel of the Lord and all that. I knew the spell wouldn’t last as long on you, but I thought you’d be awake a lot sooner than now. I’m just glad you are awake now.”_

Gabriel stared at Baby, a look of pure confusion on his face. How was she standing at the foot of his bed? She was dead, Gabe had seen her death.

“ _I may not be able to read people’s thoughts like you Gabe, but right now, I know exactly what you are thinking. Not dead, still here. I’m still alive and kicking butt. You can’t get rid of me that easily Archangel.”_

“ _But the spell, how, why? What did you do Sugar?”_

“ _Oh I simply changed some of the ingredients. I swapped out my hair for yours, and coffee granules for sugar ones. I was surprised it still worked to be honest. But it did. Who knew Archangels looked so good whilst they slept.”_

“ _Oh Sugar, whatever am I going to do with you? You know Dad isn’t going to be too happy with either of us right?”_

“ _Gabe, blame it all on a bad dream, a nightmare even. And if that doesn’t work, if we to go down Sugar, let’s go down swinging, with peace at the end.”_

 

♫ _**A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it... ♫**_


End file.
